Pups in the Magical World (Deleted Scene)
BEWARN: You can only view this page if you are at least 13 years old to read this page. Also, comments are prohibited on this page, so... don't add any or it will be deleted as soon as it's discovered! I couldn't include this scene since it's related to something that made a game E10+ while its series is usually E. Okay, simpler explanation: This part in part 4 was deleted due to the mentionings of death and violence in it. Scene (Takes place after Amy Darling mentions Dark Chaos' plans) (Something swirls in the area nearby) Dark Chaos: *Laughs evilly* (The group sees a shadow from a tall tree transform into Dark Chaos) Tulip Petals: *Gasp* Dark Chaos?! Rainbow Dash: That guy is Dark Chaos. Lilac: Ah've seen scarier octipi. Pinkie: "Octipie"? Seafood never tastes good... Lilac: Ah said the plural form of octipus! Pinkie: Ohhh... What's an octipus? Lilac: Never mind.... Rarity: What have you done to Twilight!? If you touch one hair on her mane, I shall personally disemble you and feed your soul to the Changelings! Penelope and Fluttershy: Whoa... Milli: What did she mean? (Cream and Charmy both shrug) Fluttershy: You really don't want to know... Dark Chaos: *snickers* You remind me of Maria. Beautiful but surprising a pain. Rarity: What did you call me!? (Applejack lassos her) Applejack: Not in front of the little ones. Rarity: Oh, terribly sorry... Apple Bloom: I'm a big pony! Dark Chaos: SILENCE!!! (The fillies huddle together while pups whimper) You may relax. I'm here to talk. Rosie: Mommy, I'm scared. (Majesty holds her close) Majesty: shh... I'm here. Dark Chaos: I should tell you all that my plans involve the worlds of unreality. All the good. harmony, and happiness shall die with the world while the evil shall survive and fill this world with dark magic so me and my Misty Shadows can roam freely! *Laughs evilly* Majesty: You can't do that! You'll break the balance of the universe and unwravel the fabric of space and time! You'll destroy all the unreality of all that ever existed! Others: NO! Dark Chaos: Your worlds will all die, but this world shall survive. You could all consider yourselves lucky except one thing. Where are going to live when your worlds are dead? ..... Bot: Uh... here? Dark Chaos: Oh, right! How could I be dumb?! You'll all be dead too! *Laughs maliciously* Too bad! You all got yourselves involved too much that you're all worth killing! *Laughs* (He fades; his laughter fades with him) Rainbow Dash: You know, I feel like destorying that monster into a pile of pumice! Then I'll sprinkle it over Tartarus for the wimpy imprisioned evil creatures to feed on for their lunch! And-- Applejack: RAINBOW DASH! Didn't I say not in front of the little ones? Rainbow: C'mon! It's not like this is left out of the story. Fluttershy: And he's still asleep. Rainbow: *stambers* How does he do it? Milli: He can sleep through almost anything. He'll wake up soon. Applejack: Soon isn't enough. It looks like we need all the help we need. If we don't, all of our friends, family, others, and all of us... we all die. Penelope: But.. I still have 76 years in my lifespan! Sweetie Belle: What!? Penelope: I mean in dog years. I only less than 11 years to live, but we have a few days left... (End of scene) (REMEMBER: NO COMMENTS!!) Category:Fanon Category:Restricted Pages Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers